The new cultivar, hereinafter referred to as ‘SMNTPGF’, was discovered by the inventor, Timothy Wood, in a commercial nursery in Grand Haven, Mich. This new discovery is the result of an open-pollination of the seed parent Thuja plicata ‘4EVER’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,267 with unidentified pollen parents during 2006.
After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection during 2011, the inventor first organized propagation of ‘SMNTPGF’ by softwood cuttings at the same commercial nursery during 2011. The inventor continued controlled testing and propagation, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety. At least five generations have been reproduced and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.